how much you care
by PopcornUnicorn
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan are on a mission and end up expressing their love for each other. Kakuzu X Hidan, Yaoi, explicit sex. Good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu X Hidan

Hidan sat on the front steps, chin resting on his hands as he gazed out at the sunset. It was a really pretty sunset, all pink and orange and red, making the sky look like it was bleeding. At least he had something pretty to look at because that damn Kakuzu was certainly taking his sweet time.

The door opened and Hidan glanced behind him, seeing his partner walking towards him, without the body he had walked in with and with a bag in his hand.

" finally." the younger man grumbled, " you took your fucking time, didn't you?"

Kakuzu ignored him and walked right by.

" oh, so you can complain about how long I take but I can't complain about you taking a whole fucking hour to get money?!" Hidan shouted at the others back. " and don't ignore me!"

But he was ignored, and with a grunt of annoyance he stood up, running after his partner.

" if you must know." Kakuzu said once Hidan had caught up. " it took so long because I recognised one of the men in there from a bounty list, so I took the opportunity and killed him too. Then they had to gather money for his head as well."

Hidan mumbled something about religion that Kakuzu really couldn't have cared less about, and then spoke over the other man.

" and, we have to head back now."

As expected, he was met with resistance. " now? Right fucking now?" Hidan whined. " but it's night time! The sun's already set! Can't we stop and stay the night?!"

" no."

" but look how much money we have! We could stay in a fucking nice hotel for the night unlike the shitty places we usually stay!"

" no. This money," Kakuzu held up the heavy bag, " is not for our personal use."

" it can be if we want it to!" and he reached out to snatch the bag.

A second later his arm lay on the ground, spurting blood, and Kakuzu continued on his way, leaving the younger man cursing and dusting off his severed limb.

...

" you could just have said no. You didn't need to cut my entire fucking arm off."

Kakuzu glanced over. " I did say no. Multiple times. You ignored me."

" yeah, cuz you were being stupid."

Much to Hidan's dismay, they were still walking though it was almost midnight. Luckily, Kakuzu had reattached his arm, but had then just ignored Hidan's complaints and continued walking, intending on walking for the rest of the night. And then the next day as well.

" I don't have the same stamina as you." Hidan whined, his scythe dragging on the ground behind him, " I don't have five fucking hearts powering me. I get tired."

" but you won't die, so don't worry, you'll be fine."

A groan. " no I won't. I still get tired, and I don't like it. Being tired hurts."

Kakuzu smiled underneath his mask. " I thought you liked pain."

" not this kind of pain." he scowled. " this sucks."

Kakuzu had to wonder how his partner had even made it into Akatsuki acting like such an immature child all the time.

A thud from behind interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see Hidan sitting on the path, glaring up at the older man.

" I'm stopping and sleeping." he said, defiantly, crossing his arms.

" you are not. Get up."

" no." and he fell over backwards, lying on the path.

" oh for the love of-"

Kakuzu stalked back to his partner, and after shooting a hostile glare at Hidan's grinning face, picked the young man up and slung him over his shoulder.

" what the fuck you doing?!" Hidan screeched, landing roughly on Kakuzu's muscular shoulder. " I was gonna sleep!"

" you can sleep when I carry you." he replied, continuing down the path.

A resigned sigh, but Hidan relaxed, closing his eyes. " at least I don't have to walk," he mumbled, lips curling into a little smile.

...

Two hours later Kakuzu stopped, having come to a small clearing to the side of the path. He walked over to a large tree and carefully set his sleeping partner down beside the trunk, then sat down as well. He leaned up against the trunk, setting his and Hidan's bags on the ground, and then glanced over at the younger man. The stars cast a dim light so he could see the outlines of Hidan's sleeping form, so peaceful in comparison to how he was when he was awake. Kakuzu smiled. It was a welcome change.

" why are you staring at me?"

Hidan's eyes were now open, gazing sleepily up at the larger man. And of course, he didn't get a reply.

" fine. Why are we stopped? I though ya wanted to walk all fucking night."

" I might as well stop. We need energy if we are to get attacked tomorrow."

" so you're tired."

Kakuzu's silence made him chuckle. He reached up and poked his partner in the cheeks" you don't wanna admit you're wrong, huh?"

" I'm not wrong. You just couldn't have been comfortable sleeping while being carried."

Hidan sat up, leaning against the tree too. " since when have you ever cared about me?"

" I do care about you."

Hidan was surprised with that response. " oh. I didn't know that."

They sat in silence for a while, not knowing if the other was falling asleep. Eventually, Hidan spoke, leaning against Kakuzu's shoulder. " I care about you too."

It brought a smile to Kakuzu's face, not sure if he was glad his partner couldn't see. He didn't want to seem soft, did he?

He felt Hidan shiver, and the smile widened. " are you cold?"

" no." and the younger man shivered again.

Unzipping his cloak, Kakuzu reached over and picked Hidan up, placing the surprised man on his lap and wrapping his arms and cloak around him.

" you were cold." he said, adjusting his position so that his arms draped around Hidan's body.

The younger man looked up, the surprised look fading to smile. " how much do you care about me, hmmm?" he asked

" more than you think."

Hidan giggled, as if he could see the blush spreading across his partner's cheeks. He caressed the side of Kakuzu's face, fingers running over the coarse mask, tracing his nose and lips. He expected the other to pull away, swat his hand or cut off his arm again, but no, Kakuzu just closed his eyes, his lips curling into a smile under Hidan's touch.

Then Hidan tilted his chin up, and leaned forwards so that his lips brushed against Kakuzu's. The older man felt it through his mask, so soft and teasing, and then it was gone, Hidan just smiling up at him. Maybe it was a smirk, but whatever, it was cute.

Without saying anything, Kakuzu pulled his mask down below his chin, and putting a hand on the back of Hidan's head, pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched this time, the touch warm and intoxicating. Both men leaned into the kiss, Hidan slipping his arms around Kakuzu's neck, neither feeling the need to find time to breath.

Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavy, looking each other in the eyes. Their cheeks were flushed, smiled spread across their lips, and Hidan laughed.

" you care about me a lot, don't you?" he asked, leaning his head on Kakuzu's muscular chest.

" I do."

Nuzzling his cheek against his partner, Hidan curled up and closed his eyes. " can I sleep here?" he asked.

" yes."

Kakuzu closed his eyes too, arms resting around the smaller man, fading into slumber. Just as sleep consumed him, he heard Hidan mumble into his chest. " I love you."

A smile, and a soft kiss on the top of the head. " I love you too."

But Hidan hadn't heard him. He was already sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

They rushed into Kakuzu's room, the older man practically dragging, or carrying, the other in, slamming the door shut with too much force. They had barely been able to hold out this long, having ran through the base to the privacy of a room. Neither cared if anyone else was around, if anyone had heard them enter, panting, racing, desperately clinging to each other as their self restraint faded away.

The door had barely hit the frame with a loud slam and they were already tearing each others clothing off. The cloaks would have to be replaced, there was nothing but small shreds of black and red cloths left now. Kakuzu, still dragging Hidan, pressed his lips agains the younger's with all his force, enough force to kill. Hidan moaned in pain, revelling in the feeling, and kissed back just as hard, fingers digging into the tan, muscular back. Kakuzu picked him up and quickly covered the last few feet to the bed, throwing both their bodies on the covers, knocking the wind out of them both.

By the time Hidan had replenished his air supply his pants were ripped off, the shreds discarded on the floor, soon followed by his underwear. Short work was made of Kakuzu's remaining clothing, including what was left of his mask, and both men were now naked, breathless, one kneeling over the other.

The sexual desires had been building since the night sleeping against the tree, almost a day and a half ago, and now they wanted nothing more than to fuck each other as hard as they possibly could. Kakuzu bent down, pressing his body down forcefully, grinding into Hidan. Their lips collided, raw already, and they kissed again, biting and sucking and pulling at each other's mouth until they both bled.

They were both hard, so hard, and the friction of their two erections rubbing was becoming too painful. Kakuzu spread his partners legs, such soft, pale legs, and thrust in with no preparation. Skin was torn, he was bleeding, and Hidan screamed, breathless and ragged, fingers hooking into the thick black stitches that crisscrossed Kakuzu's body so forcefully that a few threads snapped, drawing blood. But though the blood made the skin slippery, Hidan did not let go, clinging as if for dear life.

He cried, louder than he'd ever screamed, as the older man thrust with enough power to break bones. He was crying, tears streaming down his face, but he was in ecstasy, the feeling too good. It was like his rituals, so painful yet so plesant, but here, he had someone else, a body, warmth, something he loved to feel this joy with.

A sob escaped his mouth, followed by a scream, as his body was set alight with pleasure. Another hard thrust, hitting the same exact spot, and Hidan screamed again, lips curled into a smile of pure exaltation. He knew he was close, the fiery feeling in his stomach climbing in intensity, and he hooked his legs around Kakuzu's waist, pulling the man closer, if possible, and deepening the thrusts. If possible.

Kakuzu could feel it to, the climax approaching, and with a growl he quickened the pace, the bed protesting, threatening to break with each thrust. He wrapped his arms around his partner as tightly as he could, almost crushing him and disabling his ability to breath. Hidan gasped for air, feeling nails digging into his skin and breaking the surface, and he moaned at the pain and the hot blood dripping down his body.

He screamed Kakuzu's name, throat so raw it must be bleeding, and he came, the milky fluid mixing with blood. A grunt from Kakuzu, and a last powerful thrust, and the older came as well, filling his partner. They were still for a moment, breathing to the point of hyperventilating, as they came back down from the high.

Fingernails retracted from skin, leaving deep indents, and Kakuzu pulled out, earning a last, soft moan from Hidan. They were covered in blood, swear, tears and cum, but they didn't care, they just lay there, in each others arms, breathing slowing down.

Kakuzu's full weight rested on Hidan, his face burried in the crook of the younger's neck. He kissed the soft skin tenderly, all of a sudden of gentle, and his embrace was now just comforting, not crushing. Hidan smiled, eyes closed, and he lapped blood from his partners skin, savouring the taste. It was his taste now, all his, and he loved it. He was drifting off to sleep, so spent that he could barely open his mouth.

" Kakuzu," he whisepered, barely hearing himself," I love you."

He felt Kakuzu smile against his neck, the raw lips tickling his skin.

" I love you too, Hidan." The older man replied, and this time, his lover heard him before fading off into sleep.


End file.
